Death and Love
by XXxxsimpleplanxxXX
Summary: Grover gets hurt and ends up dying, Percy becomes depressed and then he gets sick because of the link between Grover and himself. Annabeth finds out something about Nico and tells everyone. WARNINGS: Slash, Character Death, Depressing, Bad Lang.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Okay, first story! ALL comments are welcome (Nice ones, Flames, Advice, Other)

POV- Annabeth

"Alright. I'll talk to him." I said sadly into the phone. Rachel had called my cell phone- Grover had been in the forest when a tree fell on him.

I walked out of the Athena cabin and over to Percy's. I knocked on the door loudly- knowing Percy he was probably sleeping. Sure enough, he came to the door in pyjamas with his black hair in more of a mess than normal.

"Hey Ann." he said as he yawned

"Don't call me Ann." I said sternly before remembering why I was here "I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Okay, come in." He walked back inside the cabin and motioned for me to do the same. I did. "What is it?"

"Well, It's Grover." I said, not knowing how to tell Percy. I knew he'd be upset when he found out. Plus we had all had enough stress from Gaia to last a lifetime.

"Is he okay?" He asked, panicked.

"A tree fell on him"

"Is he alright?" Percy got went to his closet to get a fresh shirt and pair of jeans.

"Not really. He has a broken arm, a lot of broken ribs, and he's still unconscious." I figured Percy would just get mad if I sugar-coated it.

"Where is he?"

"The infirmary"

"Alright, bye." With that Percy ran out the door without even changing.

"Percy wait!" I yelled as I ran after him. He didn't answer me, so I kept running after him- straight to the infirmary.

When I got there he was standing over the bed Grover was in. Rachel was already there, along with Thalia and a son of Apollo. Thalia came over and hugged me as soon as I came in, then she went back to sitting without saying a word to me. I looked over to Percy, who looked like he was about to die. I walked over to and started rubbing his back. He grabbed my hand and pushed it away.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly.

"Do I look okay?" I didn't answer him. Instead I went to sit with Thalia and Rachel.

"Is he going to be alright?" Thalia asked hopefully. The Apollo camper answered.

"Most likely not." He replied honestly, I wished he would have said something else. Even If it was just for Percy. "You guys should go now, I need to see if there's anything else I can do" He shooed us out the door.

Thalia and Rachel got up and left, I grabbed Percy's shoulder and dragged him out the door. After we were all out Percy stopped off to the lake. Rachel walked away, probably going back to her room in the big house.

"I officially hate trees even more." Thalia said. I weakly smiled trying to keep from running after Percy, who was sitting on the beach.

"Me too." I gave her another hug.

"I've got to go. Jason needs help moving into the Zeus cabin." She ran to her cabin.

"Bye" I yelled, but she was too far away to hear.

I decided just to walk around camp for a while and think things through. I hoped Percy would be fine. He looked really upset, but then again I was too. Grover was also Percy's best friend, which made matters even worse. Thalia was sad to, I could tell. She didn't show it, but I'd known her for long enough. Rachel hadn't really said much in the infirmary, but when she called me she had been crying.

Before I knew it I was back at the Athena cabin. I didn't want to go in yet, but I had to be there for inspections today. I walked inside, at first everyone looked up to see who it was. When they saw it was me they all looked around, like they were scared to make eye contact with me. I went over to my buck and picked up a few books before Piper came in for inspections.

"Hello, done cleaning?" She asked as soon a Malcolm (One of my half-brothers) opened the door for her.

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled and let her in.

"Alright, I hate this job, so let's hurry." She started looking around, marking things off on her clipboard. After a few minutes she wrote down a number. "10, as always. Good job." She gave me a sorry look and ran out of the cabin.

Since inspections were over I decided to go see Percy, hopefully he was feeling a little better. It didn't seem likely, but I could hope as much as I wanted. First I went down to the shore, I didn't see Percy. Either he was swimming, at the arena, or in his cabin. I went to the arena and didn't see him there either. I walked to his cabin. Well, I tried to.

Somewhere between the Arena and the Poseidon cabin I stopped paying attention and starting just wandering around. I ran straight into Nico. We both fell over, on our backs. Apparently he wasn't watching where he was going either.

"HEY!" he yelled as soon a he fell. Nico quickly recovered, got up and looked down at me, glaring. I got up and straightened out my clothes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

I wished it hadn't been Nico that I had run into. Honestly he was scary looking with all the black clothes and the sword strapped to his belt. When Nico came up in conversation between Percy and I, he always said that Nico used to happy and innocent. It didn't look like he had ever been happy, he just looked bitter and emotionless. I guess I do feel a little sorry for him, about his sister dying and everything. I decided to take a chance.

"Wait!" I yelled at him. He turned around looking confused.

"What?" He walked back over to me.

"Do you know where Percy is?"

"No." he turned again.

"Alright, if you see him, tell him to find me."

"Okay."

I ran the rest of the way the Poseidon cabin. When I got there I knocked on the door and got no answer. I went in, it was a mess. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, food wrappers were on tables and there was a almost smashed buck in the corner. I guessed the smashed buck was Tyson's. I hadn't noticed the mess this morning- I wondered why. Percy wasn't in his cabin.

I went back outside and to the dining hall. The bell rang about five seconds later, kids starting rushing there for dinner. I was glad it was dinner, Percy would be here soon. I sat at his table and waited for him. After about twenty minutes I went to my table and got a plate. I hoped Percy had found somewhere else to eat. He never skipped dinner.

After dinner I went to my cabin and went to sleep early, even though it wasn't nighttime yet none of the others bothered me. Some even went to bed to, thinking I had called lights out. I was lucky that night, I had dreamless sleep. It was nice, no memories of the Tartarus haunting me. I was having a good night, before there was a loud knocking at the door that woke me up.

I went and answered it, the Apollo kid from this morning was at the door. Which meant something was wrong with Grover.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Come on." He starting running to the infirmary. I followed him.

By the time we got there Percy, Thalia, Rachel, Chiron, and Mr. D were already hovering over Grover. Thalia was starting to cry (She never did that), Chiron looked over him sadly, Percy was just standing there. I don't even know how to describe him, he was just standing there. There were a lot of differences from how he normally looked, but there were impossible to describe.

"He's gone." He said simply. "Gone" He looked over at me, so I could see his face.

His normally happy, bright, sea green eyes were darker and sadder. His shoulders were slump and his head went down almost instantly. He walked over to me, making me think

he was going to hug me. Instead he pushed past and walked right out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov- Nico

I had another nightmare. I woke up screaming again, I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. I decided to take a walk, maybe it would help me relax. I was walking by the infirmary in time to see Percy walk out and start running in the direction of the beach. I followed him wondering why he was running. He also looked like he was crying.

He ran straight to the shore and sat down on the sand in front of the water. I stopped in the bushes closest to him and watched. He put his head in his hands and cried, I almost left until stopped crying and started staring into the water. I walked over to him, but he didn't notice me until I sat down.

"Hey." he said sadly

"Hey." I said back, not the best answer to start a conversation. It felt kind of awkward, just sitting there with him. "What's wrong?" I asked after a minute.

"You don't know?" He asked

"No, what is it."

"Grover died." He looked at me, Oh my gods he looked so sad.

His beautiful pastel green eyes were darker, they didn't have their normal sparkle in them. I normally loved his eyes, they were gorgeous. Now his eyes just made me feel sad, the were dark and bloodshot. His perfect black hair was in a wild mess, I mean it was always messy, but now it just looked like he hadn't touched it for days. His normally full pink lips were now looking almost bloodless.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I asked, trying to be helpful.

"Why does everyone keep asking that when I'm obviously not?" He started crying again.

"There just trying to help you." I said as I started to rub his back.

"I don't need help, I need my best friend back."

"That doesn't work, I would know I tried it with Bianca."

"I know, why did have to be him though?" He sounded so miserable.

"Because the fates are mean, they take the people we need for their own amusement. There's nothing we can do about it though."

"They had better leave everyone else alone." He put his hand on my shoulder and started rubbing it. Most of the time I won't let anyone touch me, but this was different.

"Hopefully they've had enough fun for a while."

"Yeah…" He looked over to me and smiled weakly, I smiled back. "I'm going to go sleep." He stood up and held out a hand for me. I took it and Percy helped me up.

"Thanks." I brushed the sand of my clothes and we started walking back to the cabins. Once we got to his he stopped. I started to walk to my own cabin my he stopped me.

"One more thing?" He asked

"Yeah, anything." I smiled

"Can you come over in the morning?"

"Sure." I said, on the inside I was jumping and squealing- Percy (My crush) wanted me to come over.

"Alright bye, Thanks." Percy was a lot happier than he was when we were on the beach. I was glad.

I went back to my cabin and sat down in front of the fireplace to think about the night. Percy let me help him, then invited me to come over in the morning. For me, this was a dream come true. I wondered why Percy had invited me over, probably just to make him get out of bed and to breakfast. I know I had a problem with eating after Bianca died.

After a few minutes of sitting by the fireplace I decided to go to bed. If I was going to see Percy in the morning I needed to get some sleep. I tried to comb my messy, tangled hair, but ended up with a broken comb. Then I shut out the light and crawled into bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

In the morning I woke up in pain. Well, it wasn't that bad I just fell off the bed. I got up and made some coffee to help me wake up. It was really hot though and I burnt my tongue on it. I ran to the sink and drank a glass of water, which reminded me to go see Percy. I got dressed and ran over to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door and got no reply, so I went in.

"Percy?" I asked as I went in. I looked around the room, it was a mess. Annabeth was always so clean and orderly, I wondered how she could put up with him.

Percy didn't say anything, probably because he was on his bed asleep. I went to the bed and tried to wake him up.

"Percy? Percy?" I started shaking him "Percy! Wake up." He didn't move. I turned him over and saw that his eyes were still closed.

He wasn't drooling either, I thought Annabeth said he drooled when he slept. I reached out to try his pulse, I know it was silly, but I had to check. His pulse was really faint, I wondered if it was supposed to be that way. I tried to wake him up again, since he was alive.

"Percy! Wake up now!" I yelled as I shook him even harder. Nothing.

I decided to go to the infirmary, maybe one of the Apollo campers would be there and could help Percy. I was really worried and started thinking about random things that could be wrong. I hoped he would be okay. When I got to the infirmary I knocked on the door and once again, got no answer. There was light in the windows, so I knew somebody was there. I opened the door and went in to see nobody.

I walked around trying to find somebody and failed, why was the light on if nobody was there? I went to the big house to find Chiron, maybe he would know what to do. The light was off there and the door was locked.

"_Oh, um… Wait! Everybody's probably at breakfast!" _I thought, feeling stupid.

I ran to the dining hall where (sure enough) everyone was talking and eating. I spotted Chiron and Mr.D standing on the other side of the hall talking. I made my way over to them, getting a lot of weird looks along the way. Maybe it was because my hair was a mess and I was still in my sleeping-clothes. Mr.D and Chiron gave me looks to as I approached them. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but Percy needed help.

"Um, Chiron. Can You come to the Poseidon cabin with me?" I asked, trying not to sound as awkward as I felt.

"Hold on Nico. I'll be there in a min…He started to reply, but I didn't let him finish

"Now, You need to come now." I blurted out.

"Alright, fine." He sounded a little annoyed, but followed me anyway.

We made to the Athena table before getting another person.

"What about Percy's cabin?" She asked, sounding worried.

"He won't wake up." I said simply.

"Is he okay?" Annabeth started sound worse

"I don't know." Well, I wasn't lying to her.

She didn't say anything else and we made it the Percy's cabin without anything bad happening. We went in and Annabeth ran straight to the bed where Percy was still laying. Chiron and I made our way over without tripping on any of the trash on the floor. Chiron started inspecting Percy to see if he was okay. After a few seconds he sighed like he knew what was wrong. I was even more worried.

"Well, I think this has to do with his link to Grover." He said, kicking a blue T-shirt off his hoof.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked without thinking

"I have no idea. Right now he's just in a coma, but it could get worse."

Annabeth started to cry. I bothered me, she never cried, it made me even sadder. She sat down and started rocking herself, grabbing one of Percy's shirts off the floor and hugging it. I didn't see why she didn't just hug, it wasn't like he wasn't here.

"We'll go." Chiron and I left the cabin. "I'm going to get Mr.D to help me take him the infirmary." He stated as he walked away.

I went back to my cabin, feeling horrible. I knew it wasn't my fault that Percy was sick, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I sat down in front of the fireplace, but started feeling uncomfortable there. I got up and when to sit on the shore, right where Percy and I had been the night before. The spot was almost comforting now. Normally I hated the sea, but now it was helping me. The water looked calm, like Poseidon had heard what happened and was grieving.

I hoped Percy would be alright, I couldn't live with myself if he wasn't. I knew I shouldn't be so sad, Annabeth and Sally had the right to be sad, but I couldn't help it. I wondered what Sally was going to say, she hadn't seen Percy since before he had gone missing from camp. It had to have been over a year since they had been together, I felt sorry for her.

I smiled at the water and went back to my cabin, praying to Apollo for Percy.

Note: I really didn't think anyone would read this. Much less favorite and fallow. Thanks for that. Sorry about any grammar problems (I wrote this at 2:00 AM). Reviews would be nice. :)


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I just finished Blood Of Olympus, I'm going to try for no spoilers, but you have been warned. Another Warning: There will be some bad Language in the rest of this.

Nico's POV

The rest of the week was pretty normal, meals, training, and capture the flag; they were all the same. I mean, Percy wasn't there, he'd been moved the infirmary the day I found him. Anyway, the week was going as normal, no huge, unexplainable deaths or people randomly bursting into flames.

Then there was Annabeth, It seemed like she would rather have a fire-y death than comatose Percy. She was always just sitting around camp, looking sad. The wild fire that normally shone in her eyes was dimmed. The faint gray streak in her hair was more noticeable. In other words, she looked a lot like me.

Friday, (Percy had gotten sick on Monday) I decided to go see how Percy was doing. I would have sooner, but I couldn't force myself to see him in pain. I walked up the infirmary door and opened it, Annabeth was sitting in a chair my Percy's bed; looking down at him. I went inside, thinking Annabeth would be fine with it.

"Who is it?" She asked sadly as she turned around, her instincts dulled.

"Nico." I told her. She just glared at me and turned back to the sea prince. "Is he okay?" I questioned, trying to ignore the look of hate she gave me a second ago.

"I know why you care so much, Piper told me."

"Excuse me?" I knew my eyes were showing my fear, but I couldn't stop them.

"You like him." She stated, almost teasingly."

"I never told Piper." I blurted out, without thinking.

"I don't know how she knows."

"Sorry?" I tried to say, but it came out more as a question.

"Leave." Her anger was starting to take over her normally calm and happy voice.

"At least let me cheek on him." I walked over to Percy and stared down at him.

"Get away from him." She said, not caring about being nice.

"Calm down." I started to leave.

"Fag" She muttered under her breath

That's when I started feeling really bad. For _years _I'd been trying to convince myself that there was nothing wrong with me. Now it felt like all that work was for nothing. Apparently I had stopped walked long enough for Annabeth to notice because soon, she was next to me, glaring with newly come cold eyes.

"Get out, stay away from my and my boyfriend. And you know what? Everyone, just stay away from everyone, your nothing but trouble and nobody wants you around."

Her tone was harsh, almost as harsh as her words. I felt even worse, knowing in my heart that she was right. No matter how hard I tried, nobody would ever want me around, nobody would ever love me. At this thought, my eyes started to water up. I my legs wouldn't move, they felt like they were stuck.

"Fine." I said as my legs regained their ability to walk.

"Faggot." I heard her mutter again as I closed the door.

I ran back to my cabin, crying my eyes out by the time I got there. I slammed the door shut and threw myself onto my bed. I cried for what seemed like forever, with my arms covering my face and tears soaking into my pillow. I cried until I heard a knocking at the door. I got up and cleared my throat.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Hazel." I voice said, sounding worried. "Can I come in?"

"Not right now."

"Are you okay, I saw you running?"

"I'm fine." I lied through my teeth.

"Are you sure?" I hated lying to my sister.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner." I relaxed as I heard her footsteps walking away.

I laid back down, not crying this time. I only stayed down for a few minuets. Soon I got up and walked to my mirror to see how bad I looked. My eyes her blood-shot and my hair was in a mess. After what Annabeth had said, all of my insincerities felt like everyone could see them. My eyes were too dark and lifeless; my hair was too long and black, my skin- too pale, my body- too weak looking. I stood there thinking about everything wrong with me for a while.

Then I realized I was making myself feel worse. I started trying to find something about myself that I liked. All I came up with were more things that I don't like. My arms- covered in scars from my sword, my smile- not straight or white enough, my face- boring and ugly. My dark eyes started to tear up again and I ran back to my bed feeling pathetic. I cried again, this time louder, I was almost screaming, but I knew better. If I made too much noise somebody might come by and hear me.

After a while my crying subsided as little. Suddenly, I felt tried, like I did just after the war with Gaea. I wiped my nose as I turned over and went to sleep, even though it was only 4:00. I woke up at about midnight, wondering how I slept for such a long time. I had some coffee and sat on my bed thinking about the day. Then I remembered that I was going to take Percy flowers.

I went to my deck and picked up the bunch of fresh, jet black roses and walked out the door. I went to the infirmary, where Percy was still in the medical bed sleeping. I walked over to him slowly, wondering if he would be okay. I put the roses under his hands like her was holding them. The Apollo kids thought it would be a good idea to fold him arms like a dead mans.

"I love you." I whispered, a single tear running down my face. I walked over to Percy and kissed his forehead. "I'll always love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's POV

I fell, mud splattered into my eyes and my knees started searing with pain from the hard ground. I heard some people laughing behind me, including the Ares camper who had pushed me.

"Jerk." I muttered as I got up. I guess it came out a little louder than I meant it to, because the kid stopped laughing and grabbed my arm.

"What did you say?" He taunted. I tried to just turn away and leave but I couldn't. I hated this camper, but I have to admit, his arms showed the reason behind his strong grip.

"Jerk. J-E-R-K." I spell I out for him. Some of his followers were giggling, he snapped his fingers and they stopped. Which even I found cheese-y. I rolled my eyes.

His strong grip became even tighter on my arm, it hurt and I wanted to scream but I knew that wouldn't stop him. I looked at him with a death glare, it probably came out as more of a I'm-going-to-kil-owwwwwww… glare. He grabbed my other arm with the same death grip and started walking me closer and closer to the Zeus cabin wall.

Soon we were there and he slammed me against the wall, my head with the cabin hard enough to give me an instant migraine and make my vision blurry. It only got worse once he started punching me. His strong, cold fist slammed it my jam and eyes over and over again, until I heard a voice yelling from behind us all.

"Hey! Knock it off!" The voice yelled

"You might wanna watch out." One of this companions said in a annoying voice that kind of sounded like a honeybee.

"Why?" He guy punching me asked, hitting me again.

"Jason Grace, that's why." A hand reached for the guys shoulder and pulled him off of me, I fell to the ground. My face hurt, my lip was bleeding, and my eyesight was blurry. I couldn't see what was happening, but I couldn't let myself pass out. Soon I felt strong hands picking me up. I tried to protest, but I was too tired and hurt.

The person carried me into the Zeus cabin and gently laid me on the bed. Then they walked away, quickly returned with what seemed to be a first-aid kit. They started wiping the blood off of my face and trying to help me. That all I remember before letting myself pass out.

When I woke up there was an Ice pack on my right eye and bandages on my arms. I took the ice pack away from my face, making my eye feel worse instantly, and my head too. I looked around the room. It was the Zeus cabin, but I didn't see anyone here. Whoever had helped me seemed to be gone. Then I saw a chair sitting at the end of the bed. Jason was sitting in it.

"Are you okay? Those guys hurt you pretty badly." He said

"Uhh…" I just moaned.

"Here, I've got some pain killers if you want some." He got up and picked a bottle off the table.

"Yeah." I replied, my hand shot out to take the pills but he never did put them in my hands. Instead he sat down on the bed next to me and feed my the pills, followed by some water.

"Thanks." I said trying to sit up. I regretted the choice and went back down.

"No problem." He said, putting the ice pack back on my eye. I helped the burning of my migraine "Who outted you?"

"I'm out?" I asked in panic, sitting up again.

"Yeah, somebody told someone else and now the whole camps talking about it."

"No" I muttered laying back down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't know." He replaces the ice that I had knocked off my face. He didn't seem annoyed that this was like the 50th time I'd knocked it off either.

"It's not your fault." I told him.

"Are you hungry? You slept though lunch." He asked

"No."

"Alright, anything else you want?" I knew Jason was just trying to be helpful but I didn't let him.

"I just want to go back to my own cabin."

"Okay." He sounded a little hurt, but he helped me up and walked me to my cabin. I went in a slammed the door after yelling 'Thanks' out the door.

I went to the mirror to see what marks those idiot had left on my already horrible looking face. There were a few cuts one right under my lips, and my right eye was an ugly shade of purple and black. I touched it, but stopped because it hurt so badly. My already pale skin looked paler, and my hair was in a wild mess, it may have had some blood in it too. I didn't bother to cheek.

I went to the bathrooms to take a shower. I turned the water to hot and climbed in. It felt good after what those guys had done too me. Normally I hated water, but lately it has been comforting to me. I put my hands on my neck and stood under the hot water for at least twenty minuets before finishing my shower and getting dressed.

After I got dressed I decided to go see Jason again, I hoped I hadn't been too mean to him. I went to the Zeus cabin and knocked on the door, I didn't get an answer so I decided to cheek back later. I started to walk away when I heard a voice behind me.

"Nico?" The voice called, it was defiantly female, but I couldn't tell who it was. I turned around to see Hazel right behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I think we need to talk." I gulped.


End file.
